


The Prince and the Bard.

by Akme2000



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akme2000/pseuds/Akme2000
Summary: Just little stories about Leliana and Dredric Aeducan, my dwarf noble warden.The stories here were originally created for Dragon Age Weekly Writing Prompts, I decided to post them here so I know where they are. I hope you enjoy them.
Relationships: Leliana/Male Warden (Dragon Age), Leliana/Warden (Dragon Age), Male Aeducan/Leliana (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 2





	1. Realisation

"The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" His Orlesian companion does not respond, and he wouldn't expect her to. She is, after all, asleep. 

If Sten was on watch with her, it wouldn't be pretty, but Dredric was more lenient. It had been a long day after all.

And how impressive had she been? Her bow struck true, she was fearless, as always, with a grace few had ever matched. To top it all off, a fierceness only seen in the bravest of combatants.

Yet, after it was all over, she remained unfazed, practical but accommodating. It was mere moments before they checked one another for bruises, and began looting the corpses for supplies. Her voice had been a relief after the tough battle, allowing a ball of tension he hadn't noticed was there to evaporate into nothingness.

Why he had been so concerned about a simple confrontation remained a mystery, he'd been feeling on edge quite often lately. But somehow, it didn't feel like fear, he knew what that had felt like, alone with monsters, with the darkspawn. This was different.

The bard, Leliana, had mentioned how she loved these nights. Just the two of them, chatting and watching the stars, her pointing out the constellations, and in doing so transforming his fear of the sky into admiration of its secrets. It was a map, intricate and unique. That was the truth of not only the sky, but the world beyond.

It made everything worth fighting for, beyond simply his own home. There were things here he could no longer stand to lose. The culture he'd become intrigued by in recent days, the allies, perhaps friends, he'd made along the way...

..And most importantly...her. Leliana had drifted into his thoughts increasingly often, especially after her confession of deeper feelings, "love" was the word she'd used. 

They had begun to sleep together of course, and typically that would be it. Dredric Aeducan never had been interested in settling down, no woman would tame him, no one could hope to match him.

Yet he had been shown different. Not just the Orlesian, but the witch, the would be King, even the Qunari. While it was still rare to find specimens as exceptional as himself, there were exceptions, and they should be honoured as such.

The Orlesian woman next to him certainly fit that criteria, and then some. It was safe to say that, compared to the citizens of Orzammar, and even those on the surface, she was special. Who else could make the rightful King of Orzammar smile at the thought of romance? It was her fault he'd been exposed to these useless ideas, but he could not bring himself to hate her for it.

It was now easy to place the feeling, the revelation making him feel warm inside, the sense of loneliness dissipating. 

All thoughts of the complications an entanglement could bring were sent to the back of his mind. But he would not tell her this in person, not yet. 

For that, there would need to be a grander gesture. One that none could hope to match, this would prove his devotion.

But, seeing as the person in question was incapacitated at present, Dredric decided to try out the words, to get used to using them.

It is with a tender hand that he brushes the hair from Lelianas face, smiling as he does so. It is with a whisper that he speaks the words. 

"I love you."

In moments, he lets go, returning to his prior position, making sure to stare straight ahead. There could be threats lurking on the riverbank at any moment, and besides, it could only be polite to let her rest for the night.

Perhaps if Dredric had looked back, he would have caught the bards small, almost imperceptible smile at his words.

When he was finally ready to tell her how he felt, she would pretend to be surprised.


	2. Parting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place shortly before Dredric leaves to seek a cure for the Calling. It's set a few months before the events of Asunder.

Dredric awoke to the sound of humming. In the brief moment it took to get his bearings, he struggled to recall any of the recruits being able to sing. Not well anyway.

So it was with immense relief that he recalled his current lodgings, certainly more comfortable than that of the old Keep. The tailors in Val Royeaux were nothing if not talented. The sheets alone were to die for, the cool morning breeze could not even penetrate his nightclothes.

"I heard you talking in your sleep." Shifting to face the bard, who braided her hair across the room, Dredric took a moment to shake the dreams away. Soon, a small smile plastered on his lips, and the anguish disappeared from his expression, as if it was never there. He was just about to reply when he was interrupted.

"It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway." Turning to face Dredric, Lelianas smile dissipated, replaced with a look of quiet concern.

In moments, they were face to face, the bard knelt on the bed before him, while the dwarf sat straight, leaning closer. He knew that, this time, she wanted an answer.

"I had that dream again." In response, Leliana reached out towards him, placing a hand on his cheek. Dredric moved his own hand on top of hers, leaving it there.

"I cannot just go. You need my help. Celene might.."

"I will be fine. Justinia will not crumble under such pressure. You know this, surely?" The smile had returned, one Dredric was pleased to reciprocate.

Despite his lingering anxieties, the resoluteness of the bard would have to be enough for the time being. After all, if one were to ask the dwarf who could possibly survive the coming crisis, should things come crashing down as they always did..he knew what his answer would be.

"I will come back, no matter what monsters I may face. I promise you..I will return." Of that, I'm  
certain.

"I know you will." The kiss was expected, but no less sweet. In fact, it seemed sweeter than before, filled with...not promise..but the knowledge that her love would return to her.

Reluctantly, they were forced to part, if only for a moment. It was she who spoke next, as a thought entered her mind.

"You know, I am not to meet with Justinia until sunset.." A smirk accompanied the bards words. It was quickly returned.

"As it happens, I can't leave just yet either. The streets are too busy, you see....I suppose I will just have to remain here until nightfall." The dwarfs eyes gleamed as he spoke the words. The two inched yet closer together, their lips almost touching. It is Leliana who speaks next.

"So It appears we have the day to ourselves...however will we fill the time?" At that, the dwarfs fingers settled on the back of her neck, gently stroking the area.

In response, the bard placed her free hand on his chest, beginning to toy with the buttons of the nightshirt, listening to the intensifying beat of his heart...

It was a few moments until Dredric responded.

"'How' indeed...."


	3. Swimming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during the events of Origins.

They had made sure no one was around for this. Well, Dredric has made certain of that, to the best of his ability. There was a first time for everything, but if this did not go well, at least only Leliana would see it. And it had been a pleasant experience so far, although to be honest, he had not gone into the water yet. Still, seeing his lover in her undergarments, and partly admiring himself as well, had proven exciting.

"Hop in."

Dredric had been prepared to follow Leliana into the lake, but then he'd dipped his toes in. Freezing did not go far enough describe it. But Dredric Aeducan was no coward, and so did his best to ignore the numbness quickly enveloping his body as he entered.

"S..s..o...H..h.ow do I s..wim?" The only person he'd seen swimming as a child had been his cousin Dentrus, and as Dentrus quickly discovered, lava is not a replacement for water. That was one incident struck from the Memories, but one he found himself reflecting on in that moment.

Leliana tried, and failed, to hide her amusement at his stammering. "You will get used to the cold. First, I will teach you how to float. Like this."

...

"Try again, just relax..." Dredric barely held back a sneer at that. _You relax!_

Still, he persisted, attempting once again to clear his mind, when Leliana spoke again. "Think of how you feel before a battle. Clear your mind, focus, do not get distracted."

"Fine." With that in mind, Dredric tried once more. This time, he was able to focus more clearly, set himself right, and while it was shaky, he somehow managed to accomplish the impossible..and float.

....

Practice continued for much longer, the freezing feeling had left the dwarfs body long before. Despite his insistence, Leliana had not permitted him to try swimming, not in the deeper parts of the lake, determining that too advanced a skill for now. _Nonsense_ , he thought, but listened anyway, some small part of him begrudgingly acknowledging the wisdom in her words.

It became harder to view her as wise once she'd splashed him, however. Within moments, he retaliated, starting a war that only ended when the two of them were completely soaked.

"I think we both know who the victor is here." In response, Leliana drew closer, having moved to the deeper end of the lake to avoid the onslaught.

"Well, I didn't want to take all the glory..but if you insist..." He didn't miss the twinkle in her eye, the sight of it making him smile back.

"You were a worthy opponent, but you retreated. That means I win." It was hard to keep the amusement from his voice, so he didn't bother. There wasn't even much arrogance accompanying the words this time, to her surprise.

Leliana stopped for a moment, a few short meters away from Dredric, when an idea popped into her head. "I propose we say we both won.."

"And why is that?" Dredrics snort was a natural response, but even so, he felt it was appropriate.

At that, she just swam closer to him, so that they were mere inches apart. "That way..." Her hand moved to settle on Dredrics cheek, who allowed his fingers to rest on Lelianas shoulder. "We both get a reward for our hard work.."

Dredric had to admit, she made a convincing argument. "Well, I have a few suggestions..." Lifting a hand to brush Lelianas face, he leaned forward to capture her lips in his own.

And so, when he awoke in his tent the next morning, Dredric was already looking forward to his next swimming lesson.

The majority of the camp, however, was not.


End file.
